


Forever

by RosaMacchio



Series: One-Shot Daniel LaRusso [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel omega, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Johnny Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Self Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Au: "It all starts in a bar, with an Omega and the Alpha that saves it"
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: One-Shot Daniel LaRusso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174421
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to thank Wolf Spirit for helping me correct the fic and there are no mistakes, thank you very much, you are the best.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone,
> 
> I hope you like this fic, it's my first omegaverse and I don't know if I did it so well I'm very nervous about the result.
> 
> Hope you like.

Omega… why did I have to be born an omega?

Omega are supposed to be weak and defenseless, a nice thing to look at, the property of an alpha. I hate being looked at and that's all they see: A helpless omega with his alpha protector, Johnny Lawrence.

Johnny is different, however. He never treated me like an object.

It was the first time he was going to a bar when we met, and a trio of alphas surrounded me like I was fresh meat. Disgusting. Johnny stood up for me, even though I didn't ask him to and I still think I could have handled it well on my own. He was willing to complain to him for believing that I need a hero, but then he looked at me and his electric blue eyes completely shook me.

He asked me if he was okay and I could only nod my head like an idiot. I ended up telling him that it was my first time in a bar and thanking him a bit grudgingly for interfering before things got more physical (although I still think I could have handled it just fine on my own). After that, Johnny smiled and bought me a drink. A favor to your savior, he said, all arrogant. Cute idiot with blue eyes and blond movie star hair.

Since then we started dating. He invited me to dinner in restaurants, to go to the movies, to walk in the park ... I was surprised, it was the first time that an Alpha was so nice to an Omega. Little by little I started to fall in love with him, I couldn't help it. Anyway, I didn't think he could like me.

Until one night Johnny took me to the beach and there he confessed that he loved me. He said that from the first time he saw me in that seedy bar he fell in love with my brown eyes, with my smile, with that bambi look (So are you comparing me to a deer now, Lawrence?) That made him Johnny's world will completely collapse.

That night I also confessed to him that I had fallen in love with him even without realizing it, since he saved me from those Alphas at the bar. When I confessed that to him Johnny blushed so much that he made me laugh, at least until he silenced me with a kiss. The best kiss of my life, I must say.

And since then we have been dating. Johnny was always by my side at all times, the eternal protector alpha. After my work as a doctor, Johnny would always pick me up from the hospital in his red Firebird car after his classes were over, and he would take me out to dinner or some night out.

Johnny is a karate teacher and teaches at a dojo. He wanted to teach me karate sometime but the first time he taught me I kicked him in the face. He was very embarrassing. I was worried that I had broken his nose and the idiot would not stop laughing. In the end, he forgave me with a stolen kiss.

Since then I hardly practice it for fear of hurting Johnny more, although he says that there is no problem with that, that he is a very resistant being and that he would take all my blows. Even so, I didn't want to hurt him, I love him so much… I'm afraid of hurting him. When I confessed to him, Johnny just kissed me softly, touched to know that I cared so much about him.

He proposed to me when we were having dinner in a restaurant. It was one of the most wonderful moments of my life. Three months after he proposed to me, we got married in New Jersey so my mother and family could be at our wedding.

On our wedding night, Johnny was so soft ... When he made love to me with his touches and his kisses and his hands ran over my body ... When he tied the knot it was wonderful, to feel how Johnny bit me on my neck and marked me as his for his whole life. Now we had an unbreakable bond and we would always be together. That was the best day of my entire life.

And now I carry his children in my womb. When we found out we were expecting triplets my life was filled with happiness. Knowing that I would be the mother of my puppies was a gift. Not to mention Johnny. When he found out he made love to me all over the house, tirelessly repeating how much he loved me and how happy he was that I would be the one to have his puppies. His words draw an indelible smile on my lips, I never thought that he would be loved.

My childhood was tough. All the kids at school teased me for being an Omega, until my mother pulled me out of school and decided to finish my homeschooling. She believed that was my destiny, to be alone. Well, until Johnny Lawrence showed up and changed my life forever. I never thought this would be my future, married to him and expecting our cubs.

However, right now I hate being an Omega. Pregnancy makes me feel fat and ugly, and even though I know it's because of the pregnancy, that doesn't stop me from feeling horrible. Johnny no longer kisses me like he used to, barely if he hugs me. I can tell, even if he thinks I don't. Johnny doesn't want to kiss me, just a short kiss, and I know it's because of my pregnancy. I'm about to give birth, he probably doesn't seem attractive anymore ...

Right now I find myself staring in the mirror, staring at my large stomach sadly. I feel like I need Johnny's love right now, but now he's teaching him himself.

I don't know how long I was looking at my reflection in the mirror, until I felt a huge pain in my belly and I began to scream in pain. I broke fountain. Oh god, I was already feeling the contractions. I'm about to give birth to my puppies. I don't know how I got to the phone, but as soon as I was there, I dialed Johnny.

But he didn't answer, he sent me to voicemail, and that made me start crying. I couldn't help it, he was just about to give birth and I was afraid he would die. I could never meet my puppies ...

I don't know how long I was screaming sitting on the floor, until suddenly I felt Johnny's arms wrap around me. Looking up, I find a worried expression on his face. Behind him, a brown-haired beta woman looks at me the same way.

"Johnny ... Our puppies are about to be born ... God, it hurts so bad ..." I groaned in pain. He could feel that he would not be conscious for much longer.

"I know my love, calm down. I brought Carmen, she will help with the birth of our babies ”he explained to me in a soft voice, and then I lay on her chest while I watched as Carmen began to take off my pants.

"Please Carmen ... help my children, please" I murmured between groans, the pain was unbearable. Johnny takes my hand and I squeeze it hard enough to see him wince.

“Everything will be fine, Daniel. I promise"

That was the last I heard before I finally lost consciousness.

I don't know how long I was asleep. I wake up disoriented and look around me. I'm in my room with Johnny hugging me. I don't know what happened and that alarms me.

"My puppies!" I screamed, trying to get up. Johnny's arms hold me gently but firmly. When I look at him, I see a smile on his face.

"It's okay, my love" he told me, kissing my lips. I return the kiss, relieved. When we part, he gets out of bed to walk over to the three cribs, bringing our babies and gently placing them in my arms. Two of my babies had blue blankets and the other a pink blanket. When I held them I felt the tears in my eyes. My puppies are beautiful.

One of the males has my hair and my eyes, he is an identical copy of me. The other one has dark blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, he is the almost identical copy of Johnny. Lastly, the little girl was the most beautiful, she has my brown hair and Johnny's blue eyes, she is the mix between the two. They are without a doubt the most beautiful children in this world. My puppies look at me like I'm their whole world. He turned to see Johnny again, who has a big smile on his lips, and I leaned in to kiss him. He lays down next to me and draws into his arms. Right now, I feel like I am the happiest person in the world. My family is complete.

"Congratulations Mom, we have the most beautiful puppies in the world," says Johnny, stroking the hair of one of the boys.

“Thank you very much Johnny for everything. God, and me thinking that you no longer loved me "I commented, somewhat sad to remember those thoughts. Johnny looks at me seriously and worriedly.

"Why do you say that, LaRusso?" he asks me, getting closer to him.

“Because when I was pregnant you didn't kiss me like before. I thought you were stopping loving me "I commented sad and ashamed.

Johnny looks at me with some disbelief, then smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"My love, of course I love you. How can you doubt my feelings for you? I did not kiss you so much during this time because I did not want to hurt you, if my Alpha wanted to claim you I was not going to be able to control it. I'm so sorry if you thought I didn't love you… I'm so sorry, Daniel. You forgive me?" he finished him, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes that he knows are irresistible to me.

“Of course, I love and forgive you, Johnny. Sorry to react like this. I just… I thought I was so fat and horrible and that's why you weren't kissing me ”I commented, somewhat ashamed of my thoughts.

Johnny looks at me in surprise before kissing me on the lips, then our children on their heads.

“Being fat or whatever, you are the most handsome man I have ever had the fortune to meet, Daniel. I would never change you, because I love you and I will do it for life ”he affirmed.

my eyes went full of tears.

"Now I know, Johnny" I told him through happy tears. "Love you"

He smiles at me and hugs me sweetly.

"I love you too, Daniel"

After a moment of silence, Johnny says, "I think it's time to decide what to call our puppies, right?" I nod and he continues. "I thought the little one with your hair could be called Miguel, what do you say?" His last words are heard with a note of nervousness.

I smile at him. “It's perfect” then he looked at the other babies and said, “The other boy could be named Robby, and our girl Samantha. Well, if you like those names ... ”I proposed, watching as our babies began to fall asleep little by little.

“I love it, Daniel. Those names are perfect. Now our puppies are Miguel, Samantha and Robby ”he says smiling and I follow him.

And who was born first? Since I was unconscious from the pain and I couldn't see it ”I asked, kissing Miguel on his forehead, who kept looking at me with his beautiful curious eyes while Sam and Robby had already fallen asleep and I had to hand them over to Johnny, who laid them on their cribs and then went back to bed with me.

“First Sam, then Miguel, and finally Robby. Our daughter is the oldest by ten minutes. ”Johnny replied proudly, and I smiled at the happiness on his face.

"I'm so glad they are healthy and except for these Johnny puppies, but since you knew I needed you, if you don't answer the phone" I asked confused, because now I remember that he didn't answer the phone at the moment when I was dying of agony .

“I felt you in the back of my mind, I could feel that you needed me and you were suffering, so I went fast with Carmen and then I came here as fast as I could. How sorry I am that you had to suffer, I'm sorry I wasn't here when the contractions started ”Johnny tells me with some regret in his voice. I nod my head gently and look at Miguel. The little boy fell asleep with one of his little hands hugging Johnny's arm.

"I forgive you. The good thing is that you arrived on time "I commented smiling.

Little by little the guilt disappears from his face, being replaced by one of those smiles that I love so much.

“You'll see, now I'm going to protect you and our cubs with my life. They will not lack anything, I swear to you ”, he affirms, kissing the forehead of Miguel who was still sleeping in my arms.

"I know, you're not my Alpha for nothing, right?" I smiled at him.

"And you are my Omega" I returned the smile.

"Although I must admit that sometimes I hate being an Omega" he admitted. Part of me expects my Alpha's scolding for thinking that way, but Johnny just looks at me confused and somewhat sad.

"Why do you say that? Don't I give you all the love you want, LaRusso? Is that why you hate being an Omega? " he ask me. Confusion colors his voice.

“No, Johnny, of course not. You give me so much love… It's not that. I say that sometimes I hate being an Omega because Omegas are considered weak and fragile, the Alphas are always in our care and protect us, as if we were a burden. Please don't take it badly Johnny, it's just sometimes I think we're only good for having puppies "I told him with tearful eyes. I hate being weak and now Johnny knows it… However, he doesn't bother, he just hugs me and kisses my forehead.

“Don't say that, Omegas are the calmest and most loving. I know that sometimes they are fragile, but they are not a burden. Our duty as Alphas is to protect them and take care that they are not in danger, love. Also, being Omega is a blessing, you bring our children and that is admirable, never think that I love you just because you can have puppies, do you understand? I love everything about you, Daniel, your bambi eyes, your dark hair and what to say that smile on your face that made me fall in love from the first time in that bar. You remember?" he told me, wiping my tears.

All I can do is smile when I see once more how Johnny really loves me. I think no other Alpha loves an Omega like Johnny does me.

"Yes I remember" I reply. “The day you saved me… For a moment I thought that you would be like the others and you would mark me right away to be your Omega, but you were very careful and kind to me, and you did not try anything until your statement that night on the beach. This is how I knew I could trust you to respect me. I don't regret being with you, Johnny. I love you ”I replied, giving him that smile that Johnny says he loves so much about me.

"As I love you, Daniel LaRusso" he said, separating from my arms to lay Miguel in his crib. Then he hugged me again and I settled my head on his chest.

"Thank you for loving me ... even though I am a weak Omega" I murmured, unable to avoid that insecurity from myself.

Johnny looks at me with a frown.

“You are not weak, LaRusso. Even if you are an Omega you are strong and brave. I know you consider yourself weak, but you are not, okay? You must stop saying those things about yourself, Daniel, it hurts me to hear how you belittle yourself "said Johnny kissing me on the lips. I reciprocate his slow kiss.

"It's okay, Johnny. I'm sorry ”I replied, looking at him still with some sadness.

“Don't make those sad bambi eyes, Daniel. You must realize how much I love you, even if you are an Omega and think you are weak, to me you are not. Please, LaRusso, I need you to know that I don't care about any of that, I love you just the way you are, and for me you will always be the brave Daniel LaRusso, the one who gave me a karate kick in the face in his first class. I didn't see you very weak at that moment ”he smiles at me. My cheeks turn red due to his words, and that only causes his smile to grow even more.

"I don't know what to say" I confessed. Johnny left me speechless. He smiles and kisses me again, sweetly.

“You don't have to say anything, just love yourself as you are. And don't think you're weak anymore, okay? Swear it to me, Daniel ”he asks me seriously. I blink, opening my big brown eyes to him.

"I swear, Johnny, I won't think of myself that way anymore," I affirmed. Johnny brought his face close to mine and brought our foreheads together.

“I will trust you, my love. Now you must regain strength after giving me my three puppies, okay? You must be very tired ”he tells me. He's right, at this point even my eyelids are heavy.

"Stay with me" I ask him, closing my eyes and putting my head on his chest. I feel his arms wrap around my waist, protecting me from any danger.

"Always Daniel"

And with that promise I fall asleep, feeling safe in the arms of my Alpha.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. And any comments and Kudos are welcome 😊


End file.
